The present invention concerns a solenoid valve especially intended for wet-room fittings. It has a housing with an intake and an outlet. They are sealed off from each other and prevented from communicating while the valve is closed by a body that rests on a seat.
Conventional solenoid valves are difficult to install in many situations, and only by taking into account their considerable size. Attempts have been made to get around this by molding both the seat and the membrane-accommodating surface into the housing and by appropriately adapting the pilot valve during installation.
This approach is problematic, however, because the solenoid-valve manufacture's severe dimensional demands on the seat and membrane-accommodating surface affect the manufacture of the housing. It is also impossible to test how well the valve functions in isolation. This leads to warranty problems between the manufacturer of the valve and the manufacturer of the fitting.
There is no "solenoid valve" as such in the form of a self-contained component that can be replaced during maintenance or repair.